


Touchy Feely

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, drunk boys, possibly a bit OOC but at this point in time we all need cuteness right?, prompt, right?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Once the affair is revealed and the boys are on good terms again they go on a night out with Andy, Adam, Ross and Finn and they are all surprised at just how close Robert and Aaron really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy Feely

"Are they always this sickening?"  
"I didn't even know that Robert was like this. He wasn't with Chrissie."  
"Robert? What about Aaron? Moody git that he is I thought he'd be the least touchy feely person in the world."  
"Ugh...it's putting me off my beer."  
Ross got up and walked across the pub to the bar. Andy cleared his throat; interrupting Aaron and Robert who were busy whispering in each other’s ears and chuckling to each other.  
"If you two are done...with whatever you're doing."  
Robert looked over to him and grabbed his beer,  
"Sorry."  
Andy laughed,  
"It's good to see you happy."  
Robert threw an arm around Aaron's shoulder and kissed his head. Aaron blushed and took a gulp of his beer.  
"Are you happy Aaron?"  
Aaron frowned at Roberts question,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert looked proudly at him and kissed his head again,  
"He's happy."  
Adam leant over to Andy,  
"Did you know they'd be this sweet to each other?"  
Andy shrugged,  
"No idea."  
Finn started talking to Robert and Aaron leant against him and allowed Robert to thread his fingers through his hair as he spoke.  
"It's weird seeing them like that. Do you reckon they've always been like that?"  
Andy shrugged,  
"I...I don't know. I never imagined Rob being like this."  
Adam looked down at his drink,  
"I'm getting another, you want one?"  
Andy shook his head,  
"Nah you're alright."  
Adam nodded,  
"Aaron? If you can peel yourself away from Sugden?"  
Aaron squeezed Robert's thigh and headed up to the bar to order more drinks. Finn laughed loudly at something and Robert chuckled to himself. He could feel the alcohol affecting him and he couldn't help but want to touch Aaron the entire time. He turned to Andy again and smiled,  
"S'you doing alright yeah?"  
Andy laughed,  
"Alright slur-ry?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"M'not drunk."  
Andy laughed again and picked his beer up for another drink,  
"Whatever you say."

"Do you two have to be all over each other?"  
Aaron took a sip of his beer and raised his eyebrows,  
"Hmm?"  
Adam gestured toward Robert who was talking to Andy and sipping his beer.  
"What's the matter? Vic not letting you be all over her?"  
Adam laughed,  
"I'll have you know she loves me all over her."  
Aaron took a sip of beer,  
"Yeah I'll take your word for it mate."  
Adam grinned at him then looked over to Robert,  
"I just didn't think Sugden was a big fan of PDA is all."  
Aaron glanced over at him then looked back to Adam.  
"Guess he can't resist me."  
Adam snorted,  
"Because you're so drop dead gorgeous?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Better looking than you."  
"Oh is that so?"  
Aaron laughed and picked up his beer,  
"Come on."  
They headed back to the table and Aaron slid in beside Robert who was busy talking to Finn. Aaron watched him talk then lifted a hand and pushed it through Roberts hair. Robert stopped talking and looked at him,  
"Hi."  
Aaron smiled and leant into his ear,  
"Do you think I'm drop dead gorgeous?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"I think you're getting drunk."  
Aaron sat back and pulled Robert toward him,  
"Say it."  
Robert kissed him,  
"Mmm you're gorgeous."  
Aaron smiled and kissed him again,  
"Um...guys? Guys? GUYS?"  
The two looked at Finn, who was staring at them,  
"What?"  
Andy was laughing as Adam looked down and shook his head,  
"Come on guys. You've already disturbed one of the group enough that they left."  
Andy laughed louder and Robert started laughing along with him. He sat up straight and slammed a hand on the table,  
"Shots!"  
He was met with a cry of no from the others before Adam stood up,  
"No. Excellent idea Sugden. Let's do-Chas? Shots...five."  
He looked back at the group,  
"Yeah. Five."  
Chas rolled her eyes and whispered something to Diane before loading a tray with shots and walking over,  
"Don't make me regret these guys."  
She put the tray down and Aaron grinned up at her; Robert looked at him and snorted,  
"Look at his little face."  
He grabbed Aaron's chin and laughed as Aaron pushed him away. Chas gave Robert a look and turned on her heel to return to the bar. Aaron pushed him again,  
"You're an arse."  
Robert laughed and rubbed his face again,  
"Aaron...Aaron."  
Aaron swatted his hand away; only softening when Robert pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"For god sake guys. Here."  
Adam handed out the shots,  
"On 3. 1...2...3."  
They all downed their shots and the room was filled with the sound of groaning and coughing. Robert hissed and picked his beer back up,  
"Hoo...strong."  
Aaron was watching him again and smiled,  
"I love you."  
Robert looked over to him and smiled,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Robert moved closer to him,  
"Happen to feel the same. About you I mean."  
Aaron grinned and kissed him as the others groaned. Finn stood up and wobbled before standing straight,  
"Well I have had enough of...this. I'm taking a l-leaf out of Ross's book and I am going home."  
He saluted the table,  
"Gents."  
The others said goodbye as he left and Adam turned to Andy; both men ignoring the couple embracing in the corner of the booth.  
"Don't take this the wrong way Andy but I need to go find your sister."  
Andy rubbed his face and laughed,  
"Walk me home and I'll ignore that comment."  
Adam nodded and stood up,  
"Oi love birds."  
Aaron looked up at him and pushed Robert back,  
"What?"  
"We're going home. Go...do that somewhere else. You sicken us."  
Aaron made a face and started laughing. Adam shook his head and pulled Andy along with him as they left. Robert watched them go then turned to Aaron,  
"Did we make them uncomfortable?"  
Aaron drained his beer and burped; making Robert smirk,  
"So sexy."  
Aaron laughed and stood up,  
"Come on."  
He took Roberts hand and pulled him up,  
"Come on where?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"On wherever you want."  
Robert laughed and kissed him before letting Aaron drag him from the pub and upstairs to his room.


End file.
